colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
First Colony War
The First Colony War was a major conflict between The League of Free Worlds and the Earth Empire in the early 4600's in the Colony Wars universe. Origins The tensions that heave led to the war have been around since the founding of the first extrasolar colony, Alpha Centauri, in 4175, in order to support the Empire back at Earth, the Tzar passed a law making all current and future colonies dedicate the majority of planetary resources to the survival of Earth and the Empire, in honour of Earths' place as the home of Humanity. For centuries, the colonies followed this law, out of loyalty for the Tzar, any colonies who refused were subsequently annihilated by the Navy, at the slightest sign of protest. The first protests Soon after, Colonists were treated as second class citizens by the empire government and corporations, even being perceived as scum by military forces. The Tzar's treatment of his people on Earth and across the colonies caused large-scale protest and revolt across the colonies, even causing loyal military commanders and officers to defect to the strongest and most well-known anti-empire organisations; The League of Free Worlds. The League had now gone from being a terrorist organisation in the Tzar's eyes, to being the most formidable and dangerous enemy the Empire had ever seen. Open rebellion The war began in several systems, most notably in the Alpha Centauri system, in which colonial separatists seized control of three planets in the system, in which the bloodiest battles of the war were fought. Cronus was also the sight of open war between Empire and pro-League forces. Navy forces suffered crushing defeats in the Gallonigher system, home of the League government, specifically in the Battle of Bennay, in which the Leagues' victory bought the League valuable time to strengthen its's fleet. The hope and confidence the victory also gave the fleet was soon replaced by fear due to the possible retaliation of Navy forces. Faced with this possibly, the League fleet set about securing Gallonigher, by evacuating and relocation civilian populations, along with the protection of convoys and starports in system. The navy was eventually forced out utterly with the seizing of the Gallonigher battle platform by league forces, followed by a deliberate closure of the local worm hole, to prevent further attacks. The result of this closure destroyed an Navy Titan en-route to the system, one of the most powerful ships in the Colonial fleets. it also allowed the league to launch a counterattack on the Earth Empire Invasion of Draco The League then proceeded to actually invade ''the empire colony, the industrial powerhouse of the Draco system, which supported the Empire with its' shipyards and ore mining stations. Following several successful sabotage of mining stations and Navy supply convoys and the actual seizing of Navy ships and stations. Following the success of Draco, with the disruption of Navy infrastructure in the system, the League proceeded in an unprecedented, ambitious and courageous endeavor; the invasion of Sol. The Navy which once before had been threatening the homes of the families of league soldiers and pilots in Gallonigher, was now on the defensive. The Invasion of Sol and League Retreat The League had went through the Sol warp hole and had actually invaded Sol, something that no one in the fleet had ever dreamed of doing. In the initial stages of the invasion, Navy had suffered heavy losses, an example of which were cruisers destroyed by League strike cannons in orbit around Jupiter. But as the League advanced into Sol, the Tzar ordered hidden bases with hidden fleets and technologies to ambush the advancing League vessels. The League began to experience defeat after defeat in the system, the biggest of these where by the ''Tsunami, the Tzar's personal Super Titan-class Dreadnought. The League began to fall into retreat the system after realizing that they had only won in previous systems due to support by local populations, something that was non-existent in Sol because Sol was the Center of the Earth Empire and location of Earth and other major planets such as Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune as well as due to over a millennia of education of the Empire, and to the the Navy's familiarity with the system they couldn't win. The end of the war, the Empire, and the Earth The League, realizing that the Navy would never surrender, that it would never let Sol be released from its' control, began a massive retreat towards the warp hole. Out of fear of a ruthless, cowardly, and indiscriminate retaliation, as well as a possible conquest and destruction of the Colonies, the League navy destroyed the Sol battle platform, thus closing the warp hole and confining the empire to Sol. The most destructive conflict in humanity's history was over but at a tremendous cost. Aftermath Following the sealing of Sol, the League took control of the colonies and soon grew to be as powerful as the Empire once was, uniting the colonies now free from the navy an the empire's rule, but under paranoia of the empires' return. In Sol, the Earth Empire fell into civil war, as the empire splintered into dozens of factions, fighting over the last resources in the system. League pilots left behind were also involved in the civil war, including the Evil Kron. the conflict would rage for nearly a century before ending in 4669 with a reformed navy victory. This would soon be followed by a Second Colony War. Category:Timeline